


Restless

by ArrowGirl20



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, One Shot, Post-5x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowGirl20/pseuds/ArrowGirl20
Summary: Felicity's restless night leads to an unexpected visitor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This just popped into my head at like 3 a.m. and I needed to write it down. It is set post-5x10. Enjoy!

Felicity fell into her bed after getting home from the emotionally exhausting encounters with Black Siren.

_The emotionally exhausting encounters with Oliver._ She mentally corrected.

Without even bothering to remove her clothes, Felicity lifted her hips to pull back the covers she was lying on. She took her glasses off and put them on her nightstand ( _Oliver’s nightstand_ ) before pulling the covers over her body and falling into a deep sleep.

A light touch caused Felicity to crack open a sleep-blurred eye. She blinked a few times before settling on the face of Oliver. Her eyes widened in shock.

She managed to croak out a, “What are you doing here?”

Oliver just smiled that smile that she loved before cupping her face with both his hands.

He didn’t answer. All he did was stroke Felicity’s cheeks in a calming manner. When he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to her forehead, it had Felicity shifting out of his grasp. She was uncomfortable with his sudden closeness and the love shinning in his eyes.

She turned in bed, no longer facing him, praying that he would just go away. She couldn’t deal with him right now.

“I know that you are hurting. You think I don’t see it, but I do.” Oliver’s voice drifted over her.

“Then why don’t you say anything. Let me know that you see it. Try to help me through it.” Felicity was trying to bite back her tears, but a few escaped.

“You’re not ready for my help, but when you are, I’ll be there.” His voice was fading away.

Felicity turned around to see what was happening. Oliver was lying on the other side ( _her side)_ of the bed slowly disappearing from her sight. With a startled cry, she tried to reach for him. He slipped right through her fingers.

With a violent sob, Felicity eyes flew open. Trying to regain her bearings, she realized she was still snuggled under her covers just like she was before she fell asleep. She quickly turned her head to see if _he_ was there, but let out another sob when she realized it was just a dream. _He wasn’t there._

Tears trailed down the side of her face landing in her hair and inside her ears.

She didn’t bother wiping them away because _he_ wasn’t there to do it.

With a surge of anger, Felicity berated herself for wanting _him_ , for wanting _his_ help. She could do it all by herself. She could avenge Billy’s death and make Prometheus pay for what he did, all by herself. She didn’t need anyone’s help.  She didn’t need _him_.

But a tiny voice in the back of her mind whispered, “ _You can’t heal by yourself. You can’t take Prometheus on by yourself. You need help. Let him help you when the time comes.”_

With an angry huff, she pushed that tiny voice down until she could no longer hear it. She punched her pillow a few times before laying her head back down. She willed herself to fall back to sleep without dreaming about _him._

She got her wish.

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think?


End file.
